Forever Lasting
by dodadeduh
Summary: Cam's girlfriend was his everything. She committed suicide 2 years ago and had no clue why, until now. What happens when he starts hearing her voice... And starts to see her. Not memories of her, her actual spirit. Rated T for suicide.


She's the girl I turned around from my school desk to asked to borrow a pencil from, even though I had one just so I could talk to her. The one, I felt that I could stare into her big innocent blue eyes forever, you know I felt as though they were a maze, they would get me so lost. I yearned to hear her laugh even though she just did. She's the one I gave gummy bears to, just see her smile. The one I would have done anything for, no matter the distance, or complications. She was my everything, however she took away my everything too. She was everything anyone could ever ask for. Today she would have been turning 18, how I miss her. She was perfect —a perfect daughter, sister, girlfriend. It's been two years since I've seen her. Not even I know why she took that all away, until now. But let me start at the beginning of every thing.

**JUNE 3rd 2010**

I was 16, she was 15 and her birthday was coming up in a few days. It was really hot for the beginning of June, well at least for Westchester it was, but it was perfect pool weather for after a horrid practice of soccer. I could not wait to get to my best friend Derrick Harrington's house and swim in his enormous pool. I was on my way to the boy's change room getting ready for the stench that was about to hit me when I walked though the door, but before I could Massie pranced up to me, her long amber hair jumping in its pony tail.

"Hey Massie,"

"So Fisher," Always one to wait and chat. Not. "You know it's Claire's sixteenth birthday soon, and being the best friend I am," She took a pause and put her jewelled hand to her chest to let me know just how much of a best friend she was. I rolled my eyes, good old Massie."Let's head to the mall tomorrow to get some things for Claire. There was this camera, she was talking about, and how her parents probably wouldn't get it for her."

I droned her out after loves photography. All over her room there are pictures of almost everything she has seen, from her old friends back in Orlando, the plane ride to Westchester, our first date together, last week when ice cream fell all over my shirt, and everything in between.

"K-am! Are you listening to me?" Massie shouted and stomped her $2000 dollar 5' inch heeled foot at me even though I was right in front of her. In her defence I actually wasn't listening to her at all. She re-tied her amber hair into a high pony tail as she spoke. "Look do you want to come tomorrow or nawt?" She put her hands on her hip and stared at me with intense eyes.

"Kay, fine whatever," I gave in. "Just don't ever give me that look again."

She strangled me in to an embrace. "Thanks Cammy!" She laced her hand through mine and put her lips to my ear. "I bet it would mean a lot to Claire." She walked away, and let her hips sway side to side.

Ew, I thought. Soccer sweat and Massie-ness on me. I really had to take a shower.

X~o~X

I burst thorough the black door of our families 3000 square foot house, Taking my shoes' off on the neutral coloured rug my mom kept so my older brother Harris and I wouldn't track mud thorough the fine-finished maple floorings. I know what you're thinking, 3000 square feet in Westchester? Kinda small in one of the richest parts in America, but that's the way my family likes it. Besides my family only consists of my genius brother, my loving workaholic mother, and me. My dad died when I was 5 in the war. It's doesn't really bother me that much, considering I barely knew him, but there is always that 'what if' factor, of how my life would be different if I didn't always have to go to Harris for things or keep other things to myself that I feel I would be only be able to say to a dad figure. Harris, took and still does take it hard, which is understandable since he was 9 when dad passed and knew him so much better than me. Harris's way to cope has always been to dunk himself into school and homework. Always asking the teacher for an extra assignment to make up for like, 3 marks off from a quiz that probably wouldn't even matter in the end. Then there was my mom, she almost got fired from her job because she just stopped showing up to work, when you work at a billion dollar corporate company than they just don't care about you and your needs, no one here does. Until the Lyons moved in, they were different. I started on my homework in the open concept kitchen while I got lost in thought.

I met Claire when I was about 13. First thing that ever caught my eye of the Lyons family was the murky brown van driving down the street while me and some other guys from my class that year were playing road hockey, and into the old McAdams drive way (my neighbouring house) that had the huge 'SOLD' sign stuck into the freshly cut grass. One by one the family of four got out. My friends were snickering but I just stood there in awe with another kid playing with us. I didn't really know him then but trust me I know him now, Kemp Hurely. The whole family looked like the average family from anywhere else but Westchester. Not one brand named item to their name. And I thought it was awesome. Kemp instantly ran over to the pretty blond girl, which by the way was Claire.

"Hey, I'm Kemp," He said. "So are you moving in here?" He asked gesturing with his right hand to the modern house. "Yeah, My mom got promoted, she's a principle for-OCD High?-I think that's what it's called, and my dad's a doctor. We just came from Orlando, Florida."

"Cool, my dad's a science teacher their, maybe they will work together, and we can hang out." Kemp replied, not caring a single word coming out of her mouth, but just wanting to get a girlfriend,

"I don't know," She started but Derrick interrupted, "Hey Kemp," He yelled. "Mind to introduce?" We all knew Derrick was the friendly type and wasn't trying to impress her, besides he was with Dylan, tripping over himself to please her. Claire greeted everyone politely, and finally she came up to me just as I slap-shot the puck into the top right hand corner of the plastic red net.

She clapped, but not in the way the nasty girls clap with only three fingers against their palm, but a real couple of claps.

"Good job,"

I smirked "I probably could have done better but I had a distraction of a very pretty girl."She blushed, I instantly liked it. She held out her hand. "I'm Claire." I shook it.

Christopher Plovert over heard and yelled behind his shoulder. "Claire, Means, bright or clear comes from the," But I cut him off.

"Don't mind Chris, he can't help but express his knowledge to everyone." We were still shaking hands lightly, I liked how her small fragile hand felt in my calloused one.

"I'm Cam."She smiled and pointed the name on my hockey jersey ,"I know." She said, and gave me a small sincere laugh. I loved that too Hermom started yelling at her and she said her bye's.

"See you later?" Even though she met everyone else she asked me.

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Cool, Later."

She couldn't have been able to hear me but I watched her departing figure until she got inside the light brown door to her new home. "Bye,"

X~o~X

I came back to reality and wasn't so thrilled to do my homework, I walked into the den to find my mother hunched over the computer, the only time her posture wasn't as straight as a wall.

"Hi mum," She was on the computer, her black curly hair falling from the neat bun on the nape of her neck as she leaned in to focuses on the script on the bright screen.

"Honey, please I have a huge presentation for tomorrow."Okay, wasn't planning on starting a conversation, I thought bitterly to myself. Why was my mom always the one to focus on work before family, doesn't she deserve a break every once in a while, like every one else?I decided to call Derrick, I probably would have texted him but I busted my phone while wresting him. Now that I think about it I probably should have at least took it out of my back pocket before hand. Oh well, what's done is done, but I bet my mom would have other words.I got his voicemail. Of course probably with Dylan. I was about to call Claire but I remembered she was out shopping for her dress for her sweet 16 dinner that was to consist of her family, her and me. So I went and called Massie, to see if we could shop for Claire's gift today instead of tomorrow.

"I'd love to Cam," She said innocently, but knowing Massie she was never innocent. "Let me get ready first, I'm hardly prepared, I'll call you back as soon as I am done."

So basically I would be waiting a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi awesome reader's, I deleted all my other stories, if anyone was wondering, and I will focus on this one, also I just adopted a story and will be working on that as well, just trying to be creative with it. Thanks SO MUCH to Jessabells for editing, and The Parselmouth for the title. I promise the whole story plot will get better, but I just want to lead every thing up to that certain point. 5 reviews to continue. ( or more XD)<strong>


End file.
